


John Winchester's Journal

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Can't Hide Forever [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: Can't Hide Forever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625323
Kudos: 5





	John Winchester's Journal

Sam and Dean watched the three of you sleep. It was close to midnight, but neither of them could shut their minds off. Finn’s back was to yours, and Savannah faced you, your arms protectively around her. Dean took a swig of his beer and sighed. “I wish she would have at least told us about them.”

“ _Why_?” Sam glanced at his older brother. “She wanted to keep them safe.”

Sighing, Dean shrugged. “Because I would have tried harder to keep _her_ safe. What if we didn’t know about them, and something happened on a hunt. They would be left wondering what the hell happened to their mom.”

Sam’s eyes went back to your sleeping face. “Well, she got her kids here, and safe. That’s what matters.” He finished his beer. “Get some sleep, Dean. You drive tomorrow, and I’ll crash in the car.” He motioned to the bed.

“You sure?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Sam nodded.

When you woke up, you were greeted with an unexpected sight. Savannah was sitting on Dean’s lap on the bed while they each at breakfast. Him- a breakfast burrito, and her- a bowl of cereal. Finn was at the table eating while Sam helped him with his homework. Homework that he didn’t even have to do now.

You sat up, yawning. “Morning.” You ran your hand through your hair.

“Morning, mommy!” Savannah smiled.

Dean smiled at you, chewing, which made you chuckle. “Morning, sweet heart.” He said when he finally didn’t have a mouth full of food. “There’s some breakfast in the microwave for you. McDonald’s, your usual.”

“Thanks, Dean.” You gave him a soft smile. “I _must_ say I’m impressed, though.” Grabbing the bag of food from the microwave, you glanced at him. “You got Savannah close to you. She’s a hyper kid, sure, but usually doesn’t take to strangers.”

He smirked. “What can I say? Chicks dig me.”

Savannah gave him a funny look between bites, making you laugh.

“Hey, mom! Sam’s helping me with my homework. He showed me an easier way to do this math problem.” He grinned.

“You don’t have to do that homework, Finn.” You sighed. “We’re…not going home.” You told him as you sat down. “I’ll explain more after, but we’re going to be staying with Sam and Dean for awhile.”

“I like Dean.” Savannah said watching the cartoons on TV. “He’s funny.”

Finn groaned. “But, what about my games? And school?”

Suddenly, you weren’t very hungry. “I didn’t grab your games. I’m sorry. I didn’t think we’d have somewhere for you to play them. As for school, I might buy you your own laptop. There’s a free home schooling site. I think you’d do well with that.” You set your food down next to you.

Sam looked over to Finn. “You like books, and learning, right?” Finn nodded. “Well, in our line of work, we do a lot of research.” That got Finn’s attention. “Dean, where’s Dad’s journal?”

“You want to show the kid that thing?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow. Sam shot him a ‘come on’ look. “Watch out, Van. I gotta get something.”

You raised an eyebrow. “ _Van_?”

“Every kid needs a cool nick name.” Dean grinned before moving over to his bag and pulling out John’s journal and handing it to Sam.

Sam held it up to show Finn. “Everything in here is _completely_ true. Our father put this together. Your mom has one, too.” He smiled. “I’m letting you look this over. I’ll give you home work from that until we can get you set up with a laptop and home schooling.”

Finn took the book and gently opened it. “This is awesome.” He breathed, turning the pages and skimming. His eyes shot to Sam. “Monsters are real?!”


End file.
